


Closer

by MiaMoonWolf



Series: Shorts: Concerning the Goings on of Certain Pesky Persons and Their Pesky Love Lives [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Gods and portals, M/M, Mortals, Mystical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMoonWolf/pseuds/MiaMoonWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fate and desire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

“I wish-”

“Don’t.” Kise says as he kisses Aomine harder.

“I know but I just wish that you could-“

“I can’t. I can’t. Aominecchi I can never stay.”

“Ryouta I love y- no don’t go. Ryouta please!”

Aomine stares at the air where Kise was only moments before.

He sighs.

This is how it always happens. How it will always happen. Aomine will be driving and he’ll see Kise in the rearview. He only appears in his car. And Aomine will pull over. And then he’ll try to talk to Kise but Kise won’t let him. Won’t let him ask how he came to be in his car. Why it is that he never wants to talk. To say who he is, where he comes from or where he goes. Or how he comes and goes. And Aomine only ever has minutes. Sometimes just seconds. And so he drives. But it doesn’t make Kise come any faster. Or go any slower. Kise only comes when he wants to. Only to kiss Aomine. Only to leave him.

 

_Somewhere where Aomine isn’t…_

“Kise-kun, you need to stop doing this.”

“I can’t,” Kise says as he falls back into his bed.

“He’s not like us.”

“I know!” Kise cries as he flips over.

“Akashi-kun’s getting suspicious.”

“Shit.” Kise doesn’t know what to do. He needs Aomine. “You don’t understand Kurokocchi. I need him.”

Kuroko is silent. Kise sneaks a peek at him. Impassive as ever.

“If it were Kagamicchi what would you do?”

“I don’t know,” Kuroko finally says.

“If what were me?” Kagami says as he comes into Kise’s room.

“Nothing,” Kise says tiredly.

“You haven’t been fantasizing about humans again have you?”

Kise gives him a withering look before getting up. They don’t understand. They found each other. Their red strings of fate tied neatly to one another. But when Kise had turned 20 he had followed his for days until finally it went into the portal down to the human world. The portal that he protected as per Akashi’s orders.

Aomine was his. That’s what the red string meant.

He needs him. To be tied to him – and not just through the fragile thread.

He walks out of his room and past the other rooms that belong to Akashi’s advisors.

“Ryouta.”

“Akashicchi,” he responds. Akashi knows. The way he’s looking at him, he has to know.

“You’ve been going downstairs.”

“It’s where my partner is.”

“And you would choose this person over my express wishes that we not fraternize with humans?”

Kise hesitates, but it’s true.

“Yes emperor.”

Akashi’s eyes crackle. Kise flinches, but stares back.

“Aomine Daiki. A commoner.”

“I need him!” Kise yells.

Akashi flashes his eyes at Kise and Kise’s knees hit the floor.

“Please Akashi. You’re father’s the one who weaves the threads.”

Akashi considers this.

“If you go you might not be able to return.”

“This is my fate.”

Akashi stares at him long and hard.

“Go then.”

Kise gets up and walks slowly to the door. He half expects Akashi to stop him. To kill him as only a god of the gods can. But he makes it to the door.

And then he races to the portal. He’s through and there’s the backseat and Aomine’s eyes staring at him through the rearview mirror.

“Aomine,” Kise says.

“Ryouta….”

Aomine pulls over and he’s on Kise in a flash.

“Ryouta stay,” he begs.

“Ok.”

Aomine looks at him startled.

“I’ll stay with you Daiki.”


End file.
